minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Wiki:Rollback
(Archive of Requests 1) (Archive of Requests 2) This is a page where users can request rollback rights. Like requests for adminship, a community discussion is not needed. Instead, an administrator will see if the user's contributions and effort to improve the wiki are satisfactory. If the request is accepted, a Bureaucrat will grant rollback rights to the user. What is rollback? Rollback is an extension used for anti-vandalism and undoing multiple bad edits, made back-to-back by a single user. A user who is granted rollback rights can see a rollback link in page history, on the topmost edit. By clicking "Rollback", all edits by the most recent contributor are undone, and the page is reverted to the state it was just before the target user began editing the page. The edit summary for the action is: "Reverted edits by (talk | ) to last version by Example2". This is one of the most useful methods for reverting vandalism quickly. It should be noted that all administrators have the tool by default. Requirements There are a few things taken into consideration when a rollback request is reviewed. It is expected that the user requesting rollback rights meets some, if not all of the following criteria: *An acceptable amount of mainspace edits (about 400+ is a good start) *Anti-vandalism activities (undoing vandalism as it occurrs) *A reasonable level of activity on the wiki (the user has contributed to the wiki regularly, for at least a few weeks) *Trusted by other users (a user's contribution history and message wall will make this abundantly clear) Requests If you think you are fit to become a rollback, feel free to submit a request below. However, you must provide reasoning why you are a good fit. A good sample of a request (the format, rather than the text): *'MasterOfMelons'-Yes please, i request rollback rights, because i want to revert easy and quick a spammer's edits and help the wiki. **61 edits is a bit quick to the gun for Rollback isn't it? Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 18:47, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Please place all requests under this line: ---- * Phillydan25- Hello, my name is Phillydan25. I would like to become a rollback. I've been here for almost a month (in a week it will be a month). I know I haven't been that active here (mainly due to other wikis and school), but I have been one of the most active users in the mainspace region lately. I have about 140 edits, of which 90% are mainspace. Although that's not that much, I have done many good things in those edits, like fixing grammar, spacing, links, headings, adding information, removing the stub template from pages that aren't stubs, and I even created a few galleries. I also have come across vandalism, where one user removed an infobox from a page, and I undid their edit. If they made multiple edits, then the rollback tool would be very useful. For these reasons and more, I believe that I am eligible for rollback rights. If you have any concerns, please say them, as I am okay with them. Thanks for your time!